kevi love story
by Dream princes
Summary: hey guys its on kevi for all kevi fans it also hai have abhirika and dareya ha I hope you will like it its full of drama masti fun and romance ha so read and review
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys its on kevi for all kevi fans its a story full of fight lovely fight masti hungama and romance per us kay liya wait karna hoga ha abhi to boht khuch hoga na maloom hai meri bakwas se tang arahai ho sorry ha and plz review tell me ha aghar ap bolo gai to main continue karo gi warna nahi ha zayada review nahi hogai to main continue kar pao gi ha **

so today purvi is on leave and enjoying with her friends they are in a big restaurant having fun

on table where purvi and her friends are talking and laughing

purvi;are samara tera woh boy friend nahi ayea

samara;pehle to tu mujhe samara nahi sam bol ha aur woh boy friend aaj khuch busy hai

purvi;hmm are itni jaldi bhag gia

samara ;to na boht bolti haio jab tera koi boy friend hoga na to pucho gi

another friend ;are lado maat tum log enjoy karnay aye hai

purvi;tum isse kiyon nahi bolti ha priya hamesha to is ki side altie hai

priya ;are kiya yaar aghar tum dono lado gi to main aur isha chalay jai gai

samara ;acha chalo koi baat nahi ab nahi laday gai

isha ;acha chal purvi bol kay tujhe kiase ladka pasand hai ha kiasa hai tera dream boy

purvi(take a breath put her hand on her right cheek )hmm sweet ho simple ho cute ho handsome ho dashing ho tall ho smart na bhi ho per sacha ho dil ka safe ho sharab na peta ho jhut na bolta ho smoking na karta ho meray ilawa kisse ko na deakhai

priya ;purvi to kitne shade karay gi ha

purvi;kiya matlab ek hi karo gi

samara ;matlab ye saab kisse ek ladke main hona mushkil hi nahi bulkay na mumkin hai

purvi;ho skata hai hoga zarrore hoga deakhna

in other side some boys enter one of them is dashing and handsome boy

one boy to dashing and handsome man ;are kevin yaha to koi table khali hi nahi

kevin;are Rahul tu na boht tension leta hai who deakh waha teen sits khali hai pointing toward purvi and her friends

an other boy;per hum to un ladkiyon kay sath bathai gai kiase

kevin ;are aman main hu na just wait and watch

aman;hmm

and they closer to purvi and her friends

kevin;hey beautiful ladies can we sit here

purvi(rudely )no

samara ;yah sure you can and kevin sit beside her Rahul sit beside priya and aman beside isha purvi is not interested in them

kevin;mera name kevin hai ap ka

samara;mera name samara hai

kevin;waise ap saab itni achi hai per ap ki ye dost pointing toward purvi hamesha aise hi rahti hai

priya ;nahi ye to boht bolti hai ek dum buble girl hai

kevin;acha to aaj kiya hau any way wiiase ye kiya bakwas piano Baja raha hai

samara;ha na

kevin;main jab piano bajata hu to log jhumnay lagtay hai kahtay hai mera hatho main jadu hai

samara ;really

kevin ;ha

purvi get up and go to stage and take mike

purvi;may I have your attention please aaj humare bich ek boht hi talented insaan hai jo piano boht acha bajatay hai jadu ahi unki unliyon (fingers )main so plz mr kevin come on stage and play piano for us kevin get up nervously because he don't know piano and come on stage and play piano in wrong way so it make a loud and disturbing boys and then he sit on piano and slip and fall on ground all alugh and purvi clap and start going back to her sit but a really sweet voice of piano come she turn and become confused to see kevin playing piano

and then he sing a song

**ruk aj oh dil deewane**

**poochon toh main zara**

**ladki hai yah hai jadu**

**khushboo hai yah nasha**

**ha ruk ja oh dil deewane**

**poochon toh main zara **

**ladki hai yah hai jadu**

**khushboo hai yah nasha **

**paas wo aaye to **

**choo kay main deakho zara **

**ruk ja o dil deewane **

**poochon main to zara **

**( and he hold purvi by waist and do some dance with her but she jerk him )**

**deakho wo idhar **

**haske bekhabre **

**thamke dil hum khaade hain**

**gumsum se nazar **

**us ki hai maghar hai**

**hoonton pe**

**shikve baade hai**

**baat baan jaayeh toh**

**main baat chhedoon zara**

**ruk ja o dil deewane**

**poochon main to zara **

**ladki hai yah hai jadu **

**khushboo hai yah nasha**

**(then he hold her hand spin her in circle and then wrap his hand around her she jerk him again)**

**sharma wo gai ghabra wo gayi ****maine jo usko pukara **

**ye dil lay liya usne kardiya**

**ankho hi ankho main ishara**

**jaan bhi jay to **

**gam na main karo zara**

**ruk ja o dil deewane **

**puchoon main to zara**

**ladki hai yah hai jadu**

**khushboo hai yah nasha**

**(then he hold her by waist and then he leave her she fall on ground and then she get up and he move toward table where all are sitting )**

**mehfil main hassen**

**tu hi to nahi**

**roothe tu **

**kis liye akeli**

**jis pe yoon fida **

**ye dil ho gaya**

**who to hai **

**teri ek saheli**

**(hold samara hand and start dancing with her)**

**maan who jaaye to**

**bahoon main le loon zara**

**ruk ja o dil deewane **

**puchoon main to zara **

**ladki hai yha hai jadu**

**khushbo hai yah nasha**

**and purvi is full to angry she take a glass full of water and through on kevin face and leave from their**

NEXT DAY IN BUREAU

purvi enter bureau angrily and then she become shocked to see kevin in bureau

daya;are purvi tum agayi in se milo ye hai senior inspector kevin

kevin move forward to her and move his hand to shake it with her but she move from their and start working all become shocked by her act

**A/N so kiasa hai acha hai idea yah nahi bolo continue karu yah nahi ha plz tell me and do review thanks for reading ha **

**bye take care **

**your sundas **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys I know I am very late per kia karo time hi nahi hai exams honay wale hai school bhi open honay wala hai main ab 19 sep 2014 taak koi update nahi day pao gi isse lia jaldi jaldi har story ki ek ek update day rahi ho you can understand me main 7 stories ko lay kar cahl rahi hu so you can understand kay difficult hai na 7 stories ko sochna leakhna update karna per main promise karti hu har story ki ek update day kar hi jao gi and thanks to all who review I get a really good response I love you guys and your reviews to me plz update fast waiting for update are mind blowing I am happy to get such a good response thanks to all who review so **

* * *

**Here is next chapter **

purvi in full anger move toward her desk and open a file turn its page in anger everyone become confuse on her behavior daya move closer to her

daya;kia hua pari tum boht ghuse main ho

purvi;khuch nahi bhai bas aise hi subha subha khuch bura deakh lia isse lia mode khrabe hai

daya;are kiss ki itne himaat kay mere pari ka mode khrabe karay name batao abhi use kay mouh main piano Baja du ga

purvi;(looking toward kevin )bhai agile bar mila to ap ko zarrore batao gi phir tudiya (broke )uske hadiay(bones)

kevin clear his throat

daya;ha theak hai and he move from their and everyone start their work kevin take a file and go closer to purvi and stand beside her and slowly in her ear

kevin;pari nice name ap per suite karta hai balke pari staan ki pariyan bhi ap kay agai fail hai and he "wink" and move from their purvi is full of anger and push her foot on table and she got hurt and sit on chair

dareya come closer to her

daya(with care )kia hua pari zayada chot lagi hai

shreya;bol bhi algi hai kia

purvi;nahi yaar main theak hu

daya;paka

purvi ;ha are bhai shaheed ap khuch bhul gai

daya;kia

purvi ;bhia aaj rakhi hai

daya;are ha to phir band mujhe rakhi

purvi;main abhi lati hu and purvi and shreya from their and kevin move out of bureau because he don't want to tie rakhi by purvi

after some time they both come holding pooja thal in their hands

purvi stand in front of daya and shreya in front of sachin and they do artie and tie rakhi on their hands

daya take out a gift and purvi try to take it but daya movce it in opposite direction after some masti he give her gift and she take it happily sachin to give a gift to shreya

purvi un wrap her gift and become happy found a cite teddy purvi jump like a five year girl and main time kevin enter and see her happy and jumping like kid he smile and she hug they teddy

purvi;bhai thank you so much yeh boht cute hai I love it bhai thank you I love you and hug he to hug her

shreya to hug sachin and he to hug her and they again start working purvi is playing with her teddy like a small girl kevin smile ans lost in her innocence move forward

kevin to purvi :ek baat bolo

purvi;ha bolo

kevin;tum na is teddy say zayada cute ho and move from their

purvi;ek number ka flirt hai kaal samara kay sath flurt kar raha tha aaj meray sath nad after some time they move to canteen to have lunch

kevin ,daya,sachin,sit on table and shreya stand

shreya;ap log coffe lay gai

daya;ha kiyon nahi

shreya;aur koi

purvi ;shreya main bhi ati hu mujhe ice cream chahiya

kevin;purvi meray lia bhi ek coffee lana

purvi;(irritate )ji zarrore and they move to counter order coffee and ice cream shreya hold to cups

purvi;shreya to apna aur daya sir ka cup lay ja main kevin sir ka lay ati hu

shreya;ok and move from their and take a bite of her ice cream

purvi;(to her self )coffe chahiya na abhi deti hu flirt ko coffee and she ask for red chili powder and then she put all chili in coffee and mix it hmmmm ab aye ga maza jab nikle ga mouh se dhua and move toward their table and give coffee to kevina nd sit start eating ice cream with naughty smile

kevin drink coffee and cough everyone look at him and purvi smile seeing his red face he take coffee cup and drink coffee in one go purvi is shocked how can he drink such coffee

* * *

**A/N kiasa hai so age kia hoga kiase hoga love kia kevi ek hoagai purvi ka ghusa kaam hoga keep thinking thanks for reading and review plz and happy rakhi to all so are you like it or not tell me give me idea and pray for my exams I will be back soon but I will update one chapter of other stories also before leaving for some days and plz review **

**bye take care**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey plz dont pinch your self sach main update hai boht late hu sorry na busy thi boht so sorry ha so bakwase band karti hu aur story story start ok**

Kevin drink that coffe and purvi is shocked her eyes are wide open but kevin smile

Kevin: ek aur coffee milay gi bilkul aise hi

Purvi: bilkul aise hi same

Kevin: ha same to same

Daya: kia hua tumhai purvi coffee to same hi hoti hai

Purvi: bhai wo bas aise hi

Shreya: acha ab ja aur coffee la kevin kay lia hum chaltay hai bureau koi case agiya to

Daya: theak kaha tumnay chalo

Purvi( smiling ):bhai ap ko to in ki har baat hi sahi lagti hai

Sachin: sach bola tumnay and they laugh aur dareya blush

Daya: chalo ab aur to shaitan kevin ko coffee day kay a phir batao ga tujhe

Purvi ( cute look) bhai maine to sach hi bola na

Shreya: daya chodo isse jitna ap kay bas ki baat nahi

Sachin: ha sir isse to is ka pati hi the ak karay ga hum chaltay hai

Purvi : Sachin lagta hai mujhe muskaan ko sab batana hoga who club main apne jo la but she can't complete her sentence Sachin put hand on her mouth

Sachin: are tu to bura maan gain sorry ha mere achi se pari my doll khuch maat bolna usse warna pichle baar boht mushkil se bacha tha is baar to paka mere gardan uda day gi Purvi remove his hand: ok main bureau pohancho taab taak ek chocolate aur ice cream box mere desk per hona chahiya

Sachin: theak hai ja kevin kay lia coffee la and they move to bureau and Sachin to a shop to buy chocolate aur ice cream and Purvi to counter she take coffee and going to move but stop

Purvi (thinking ): itne usage se mafe e nahi karo gi and add more chili and black pepper to and salt and mix it and put it on table kevin take it looking in her eyes and drink it and smile Purvi become mad and move he look at the door when she is gone he through all coffee out from his throat and run like mad smoke come from his mouth and ears and On other side purvi come back because she forgot her mobile she enter see the see kevin is jumping and drink water like mad she enter smiling widely come closer to kevin and take her give a fake and naughty sympathy smile and move smiling kevin is full of anger and after controlling coffee effect he enter bureau but no one is there except Purvi she enjoying her chocolate which Sachin give her for keeping his secrete she is enjoying and unaware if his presents he smile evilly and slowly move closer to her and stand in front of her Kevin: saab kaha hai

Purvi: chand ( moon ) per gai hai

Kevin: kia kiyon

Purvi: cid officer hai to investigation hi karnay hai hogai na ek case report hua hai usse lia gai hai

Kevin: tum kiyon nahi gai meray lia rooki ho kia kahi akele main mere sath khuch aisa wiasa to nahi karna chahti

Purvi: just shut up

Kevin: don't worry main samajh ta hu jaab it na handsome dashing aur hot ladka samne ho to control karna boht mushkil hota hai

Purvi ( laugh ) : handsome aur tum hahahaha kiss ne kaha tumhai yeah jhuth

Kevin: boht se ladkiyon nai

Purvi: andhi ( blind) hogi zarrore tum jiase bander ( monkey ) ko handsome bola hahahahaha

Kevin: oh main bander tum kia ho

Purvi: main to pari hu

Kevin: tum aur pari what a joke ek dum bili jiase lagti ho pagal bili even pagal purvi =pp

Purvi: huh main tumhai nahi chodo gi

Kevin:acha kia karo gi ha tum khuch karo na karo main to karo ga

Purvi (nervous ) kia karo gai ha and he move closer to her she is moving back and chocolate fall from her hand she is **moving and he is forward she hit the wall he is moving closer and closer and and and bye bye hahahaha sorry**

** A/ N I know boht acha nahi so what will kevin do keep thiknig ek reviewer ko yeah story bakwase lag ti hai he ir she said mujhse ache writers hai aur stories bhi to kia main yeah story stop karo I know na hi ho main ache writer per jo bhi leakhte hu dil se leakhte hu so tell me continue karo yah nahi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know boht late hu per wo sare death news sun kar main boht upset thi ab jaab pata chala kay khushi aur sukhmni ki death news jhuti hai use dev uncle nay jo khushi kay uncle nahi hai unho nay jhuth bola tha wo dono theak hai us dev uncle nay mujhe aur boht se writers ko jhut bula tha so be happy aur mere tarha jin aur writers nay leakhna chod diya hai wo bhi wapase a jao and here is your next chapter**

Kevin is coming closer to Purvi she hit the wall and he come closer and she close her eyes kevin move really close to her she can fell his breath and he close his hand closer to her and take a file from side like snatch it and she open her eyes and he move from there smiling and purvi make an horrified look and going to say something but at the same all officer enter and they start solving case and they are searching for criminal records Purvi is standing on a stull searching for some files and just the kevin enter and bump into stull and she is suppose to fall but he hold her in his arms her eyes are close really tight her arms are around his neck and his around her waist and he is looking at her beautiful face and smiling and she open her and see him become angry and shout

Purvi: chodo mujhe and he leave her and she fall on floor everyone there trying to control there laughter and she get up angrily

Purvi: tumne mujhe girayia tumhare himmat kiase hui ha

Kevin: khud to bola tha chod do chod dia ab utho bhi and she get up and move from there angrily and kevin smile and she move toward firing practice area and start firing to release her anger on those bullets and when they are finish she going to re fill and see kevin there and she become angry he is coming closer to her and she get a little scared

Moving back scared: pass mat ao ha but he move more close and snatch gun from her hand

Kevin: madam yeah mere gun hai

Purvi: mere bhi same hai ghalti say lay li ha and move and kevin start laughing ho god kit na dar gai chalo mera badla to pura hua per jo bhi jo hai boht cute thode nak chede hai per cute hai and move from there and acp sir send both of them for investigation after investigation they are coming back when kevin sit in passenger sit and Purvi give unbelievable look to him

Purvi: yeah tum yaha kiyon bethe ha car kia tumhara bhoot chalaye ga kia

Kevin: kiyon tumhai car nahi chalani ati

Purvi: bilkul ati hai

Kevin: to chalo na jaldi late ho raha hai

Purvi come and sit on driving sit and start driving after covering some distance she stop the car

Kevin: kia hua gade kiyon roki

Purvi: wo pata nahi shahed gade kharab hogai hai zara dheka laga do and he get down from the car and hei s pushing it after some moments Purvi start the car and move on and left him there and he fall down with open mouth he get up and run behind her but all in vain he hit his foot on floor and check his pocket but there is no wallet he said oh god wallet to gade main hai chalo ab to chal kar hi jana pade ga boht shooke tha badla lena ka bacho bhogto ab and he start walking and here in bureau Purvi enter with a smile in her

Daya: pari kia hua boht smile kar rahi ho ha

Purvi: khuch nahi bhai bas aise hi

Daya: acha kevin kaha hai ha nazer nahi araha sath tha na tumhare

Purvi: bhai wo bol raha tha kay walk karta hua aye ga

Daya: ok

And after some time and you can say a hour he enter bureau holding that glass window then tables and sit on a seat and singh in relief and pain is clearly shown on his face and Purvi pass him teasing smile taking a sip of coffee

Kevin: ( self talk ): has lo has lo main bhi badla zarrore lo ga

**A/N: so guys kiasa hai you like it I know masti aur jhagda ziyada hogia hai per yea hi them hai pehle ladaye phir dosti aur phir piyaar so deakhte hai kevin kiase badla leta hai and thanks for reading and review plz Bye take care and smile: ): )**


End file.
